


Slammed - Traducción

by dari2210



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dari2210/pseuds/dari2210
Summary: Potter desarrolla un preocupante hábito de aleatoriamente estrellar a Draco contra las paredes del castillo





	Slammed - Traducción

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slammed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380233) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



> Holaaaa, espero estén teniendo un fabuloso pride month <3  
> No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que la universidad es una cosa absorbente, pero maravillosa xd
> 
> Disfruten la traducción! Si ven algún error o algo que falla, por favor diganme c:

La primera vez que sucedió, Draco casi había sufrido un ataque al corazón. Lo cual era totalmente comprensible. Cualquiera hubiera estado aterrado al ver a Harry Potter, vencedor de señores oscuros, basiliscos y dementores, caminando con ese brillo determinado en sus ojos, como si le hubieran dicho que debe salvar el mundo nuevamente y estuviera listo para hacer explotar cada obstáculo lo suficientemente tonto como para bloquear su camino.

Y Draco no era tonto. Un vistazo a la expresión de Potter lo hizo apartarse y mirar por encima del hombro para ver qué alma desafortunada se había ganado la ira de Potter y que ahora se convertiría en polvo.

Pero no había nadie detrás de Draco. El corredor estaba vacío y Potter seguía avanzando, como si hubiera un dragón escupiendo fuego justo allí en el lugar de Draco y Potter quisiera estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

Por un pequeño segundo, Draco consideró mantenerse firme y conservar un aire de dignidad, porque Potter no tenía ninguna razón para estar enojado con él. Porque Draco había sido muy cuidadoso. Cuidadoso de sonreír a las personas correctas y fruncir el ceño a las personas incorrectas, cuidadoso de saludar a Hufflepuffs con un alegre "Buenos días" y recoger los libros que se han caído, incluso si el estudiante que los había dejado caer era un nacido de muggle con pelo enmarañado, o peor aún, un pelirrojo traidor a la sangre. Porque, Draco incluso había decidido que si alguna vez iba al mundo Muggle (lo cual era, sin duda, poco probable, pero uno nunca sabe) y veía a una anciana que intentaba cruzar la calle, de hecho, ayudaría a éste hipotético Muggle a cruzarla, corriendo el riesgo de ser golpeado por uno de esos ridículos artilugios de metal, que parecían carruajes feos y que presumiblemente eran arrastrados por caballos mágicos invisibles, obviamente robados. Y se lo había dicho a Blaise, en voz muy alta, y Potter había estado parado cerca en ese momento, así que debió haber oído a Draco decirlo. Así que realmente. Lo que Potter pensara que había hecho Draco, era claramente un error y todo esto era un gran malentendido.

Excepto que, a veces, Draco no veía a Potter merodeando y entonces posiblemente había dicho algunas cosas que podrían haber insultado la delicada sensibilidad de Potter y, si ese era el caso, entonces probablemente era demasiado tarde para usar la carta del mortífago reformado, injustamente intimidado e inocente.  
Era hora de hacer lo que los Slytherins hacían mejor, sobrevivir a toda costa.

Draco se dio la vuelta y corrió.

En lo que respecta al plan, fue uno bueno, pero quizás no tanto cuando uno estaba siendo perseguido por el vencedor de señores oscuros, basiliscos y dementores, porque obviamente si derrotaste a todas esas probabilidades imposibles, probablemente eras muy, muy rápido.

Lo cual, Potter era. Rápido e irrazonablemente fuerte para una criatura tan delgada y enjuta, Draco se encontró siendo empujado hacia atrás y luego siendo estrellado contra la pared de piedra, con los dedos de Potter curvados alrededor de sus caderas.

Si no se hubiera quedado sin aliento, Draco habría abierto la boca y hablado poéticamente sobre su inocencia, pero sólo había logrado abrir la boca, que aparentemente era todo lo que Potter necesitaba para implementar su plan vicioso, claramente destinado a asesinar a Draco por asfixia.

Draco reconoció que era extraño que Potter intentara hacerlo besándolo sin sentido, pero por otro lado, estaba funcionando, por lo que Draco no se preocupó por los métodos extraños de Potter, sino por el resultado final. Su visión se oscureció y las estrellas bailaban frente a sus ojos y no había aire que tomar cerca de Draco, sólo los labios y la lengua de Potter y el dulce aroma del champú, que posiblemente era tan mortal como el beso de Potter. El champú de Potter aparentemente había asesinado el cabello de Potter y lo había convertido en un desastre permanente, sin esperanza, después de todo. ¿Quién sabía qué otras cosas horribles podía hacer?  
Potter dio un paso atrás — demasiado pronto, ya que Draco aún estaba vivo — y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue, posiblemente lo suficientemente arrogante como para creer que era tan bueno en derrotar al mal que Draco simplemente se caería y moriría.

Draco sobrevivió, sin embargo, sólo para fastidiarlo y antes de la hora de la cena, en realidad podía respirar adecuadamente de nuevo e incluso caminar con los pies razonablemente firmes.

Potter lo miró desde la mesa de Gryffindor, sonriendo de una manera claramente espeluznante que le dio a Draco sueños bastante inquietantes esa noche.

***  
La segunda vez que sucedió, Draco estaba a punto de salir del baño de chicos en el tercer piso. En cambio, lo estrellaron contra la pared de azulejos y lo besaron sin sentido durante tanto tiempo que sus labios empezaron a hormiguear y sus rodillas amenazaron con convertirse en gelatina.

Debió haberlo esperado, tal vez. Potter era conocido por su incapacidad de renunciar a cualquier mierda.

"Mmm." Dijo Potter, presionando su cuerpo aún más cerca, con la intención de aplastar a Draco entre él y la pared. Y luego, sin previo aviso, atacó el cuello de Draco con sus labios y dientes, y Draco se dio cuenta de que Potter era, de hecho, un vampiro y seguramente estaba detrás de la sangre de Draco. Él ciertamente estaba chupando la piel de Draco lo suficientemente fuerte.

Lo que en realidad era algo agradable. Y además confirmaba la teoría de Draco, de que los vampiros te chupaban hasta la muerte y hacían que te gustara; siendo ese su poder más cruel.

Sin embargo, Potter no debió haber tenido mucha hambre, ya que finalmente se retiró y luego respiró bruscamente, parpadeando ante Draco y lamiendo sus labios, que no estaban ensangrentados, por lo que la teoría de los vampiros fue rápidamente abandonada y reemplazada por otra: Potter, Draco decidido, estaba poseído. Esta teoría parecía mucho más probable, especialmente después de que Potter le sonrió, como si no acabara de asaltar a Draco, luego se pasó la mano por el pelo negro de una manera dulce e inocente, se dio la vuelta y huyó.

Draco decidió no permitir que Potter lo atrapara con la guardia baja de nuevo.

***  
La tercera vez, Potter lo estrelló contra un árbol.

Draco pensó que estaba a salvo. Había estudiantes en los terrenos, muchos de ellos. También era de día, pero nada de eso detuvo a Potter. Simplemente caminó, estrelló a Draco contra un árbol y lo besó. Y no dejó de besarlo, incluso después de que varios estudiantes se quedaran sin aliento, uno de ellos gritó — Weasley, posiblemente — y el Calamar Gigante golpeó sus tentáculos fuertemente contra el lago, como si estuviera emocionado por el espectáculo.

Potter besó los labios de Draco, su mandíbula, su cuello. Ni siquiera sus orejas se salvaron. Draco debía confesar que Potter tenía un talento impresionante para retorcerse de la manera correcta, asegurándose de que su muslo estuviera presionado con fuerza contra la entrepierna de Draco y que sus caderas giraran a un ritmo más que perfecto para mantenerlo inmóvil a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para convencerse a sí mismo de empujar a Potter lejos.

Potter respiró acaloradamente contra la piel del cuello de Draco durante varios momentos largos y agitados para luego apartarse.

"Hasta luego." Lo amenazó Potter con una sonrisa y luego corrió de regreso al castillo.

Los estudiantes miraron a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos y él alisó conscientemente las arrugas de su camisa.

Ésta situación se estaba saliendo de control. Había que hacer algo.

***

No había nada que pudiera hacer. Draco lo había intentado. Realmente lo hizo. Estaba decidido a permanecer cerca de sus amigos y evitar a Potter lo mejor que pudiese.

Pero hubo momentos en que Pansy dijo que quería ir afuera, y Blaise insistió en que debían ir a la biblioteca, y Goyle les rogó que fueran a las cocinas, y Draco simplemente no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte. Se excusaba con que había olvidado algo en el aula de Pociones y que todos deberían seguir adelante y que los alcanzaría pronto, lo que parecía una idea mucho mejor.

Y, por supuesto, después de haber dicho eso, tuvo que quedarse atrás. Caminar un poco, permaneciendo cerca del aula de Pociones en caso de que uno de sus amigos decidiera que estaba mintiendo y regresara para verificar.

Draco simplemente no tuvo otra opción. Tenía que arriesgarse. Arriesgarse a que Potter aparezca — cosa que probablemente haría, ya que tenían clases de pociones juntos — y arriesgarse a que Potter lo arrastre a un rincón oscuro y lo bese hasta que Draco se olvide de su propio nombre y de esas habilidades importantes, como caminar y respirar adecuadamente.

Pero bueno, al menos Potter no estaba tratando de asesinarlo; eso estaba muy claro. Simplemente quería robar los restos de la cordura de Draco, lo cual Draco suponía era un pequeño precio a pagar por sus pecados, por lo que podría dejar que Potter lo castigara de la manera que considerara conveniente.  
Draco se estaba acostumbrando a eso, de todos modos.

***  
Con todos estos besos, Draco había olvidado un hecho importante. Había olvidado lo molesto que podía ser Potter.

Ahí estaba Draco, rondando cerca del aula de Transfiguración, y Potter no estaba por ninguna parte, a pesar de que normalmente siempre estaba allí a ésta hora del día, besando a Draco sin sentido.

Era desconcertante. Draco no tenía forma de saber cuándo y dónde finalmente aparecería Potter. Y a él le gustaba saber eso antes de ser estrellado contra una superficie dura cualquiera.

Draco en realidad tuvo que desperdiciar su precioso tiempo buscando a Potter. Tuvo que sacudir algunos Hufflepuffs y amenazar a unos pocos Gryffindors, y solo entonces descubrió que Potter lo había abandonado en favor de ser golpeado en la cabeza por una Bludger durante la práctica de Quidditch.

Lo que sonaba sospechoso, en realidad, porque no se supone que Potter sea tan descuidado. Su derecho a ser golpeado por una Bludger había sido revocado cuando había derrotado tan espectacularmente al Señor Oscuro.

Así que Draco tenía que asegurarse de que la gente dijera la verdad visitando a Potter en la enfermería a mitad de la noche.

Potter estaba efectivamente allí, durmiendo profundamente, su cabello negro aún más negro contra la almohada blanca y su rostro aún más pálido a la luz de la luna.  
En lo que respecta a la evidencia de que Potter había sido herido, esto era concluyente, pero... Había una cierta cantidad de besos a los que Draco estaba acostumbrado y no los recibió hoy, por lo que era totalmente razonable inclinarse y presionar un beso rápido en los labios de Potter.

Potter abrió los ojos. "Hey." Dijo y sonrió, como si uno de sus amigos hubiese venido a visitarlo y estuviera decidido a darle un saludo excesivamente brillante.

"Hey." Dijo Draco y luego lo besó de nuevo, sólo porque podía. Porque Potter estaba acostado y completamente indefenso y Draco al fin era quien podía sorprenderlo con besos al azar.

Excepto que Potter no se veía sorprendido. Estaba sonriendo cada vez más y más, y cuando Draco lo besaba, suspiraba y zumbaba un poco. Lo que era algo encantador, así que Draco siguió haciéndolo. En realidad, era incapaz de parar.

"Deberías irte." Dijo Potter de repente. "Tienes clases mañana temprano."

"Suena aburrido." Dijo Draco. Y sería terriblemente aburrido si Potter iba a seguir atrapado aquí.

"Es importante." Dijo Potter, después de suspirar un poco porque Draco lo había besado otra vez. "Tus EXTASIS son importantes".

"Sí." Estuvo de acuerdo Draco y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Potter. "Creo que me quedaré aquí." Los pequeños suspiros de Potter después de cada beso también eran importantes. Posiblemente lo más importante del universo.

Potter sonrió y luego se movió hasta que dejó libre un lado de la cama.

"En ese caso..." Potter ladeó la cabeza.

Él estaba un poco frío, allí sentado, Draco decidió, y luego rápidamente se quitó los zapatos y se subió a la cama al lado de Potter. Estaba mucho más caliente debajo de las mantas, aún más caliente cuando Potter se acercó más y enredó sus piernas con las de Draco.

Draco besó a Potter de nuevo, sin prisa, lamiendo y mordisqueando sus labios, luego envolviendo su lengua alrededor de la de Potter y suspirando en su boca. Se echó hacia atrás para ver a Potter respirando profundamente, con los ojos cerrados y los labios separados y húmedos. Potter abrió un ojo.

"Bueno, no te detengas." Dijo Potter.

Draco lo miró fijamente. "Realmente estás tratando de matarme, ¿verdad?"

"Hmm. Estoy tratando seducirte, principalmente." Dijo Potter, luego sonrió y le dio a Draco una mirada de reojo. "¿Está funcionando?"

"No." Dijo Draco. "Estás herido y drogado. Así que cállate y duerme."

Potter se rió y se acurrucó más cerca. "Está funcionando." Murmuró y asintió con seguridad contra el cuello de Draco.

Draco no lo contradijo.


End file.
